


Unconventional

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW MizuSly Prompts<br/>(On hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

Sly was not one for cuddling, usually dressed and out of the bar long before anything so disgustingly affectionate could occur. But on more that one occasion he’d been fucked too hard, drank too much or gotten too high and had passed out. Waking up either sprawled out on a sticky leather sofa with Mizuki draped across him like some overly-warm blanket, or, more bizarrely, in Mizuki’s bed. He was never sure how he actually got there, whether the bar tender carried him, or whether he made his own way up but couldn’t remember due to the various toxic substances pumping through his veins. Either way, Sly would crawl away as soon as possible, gathering his clothing and slipping them on over abused skin, blood clotted on his bitten neck and semen crusting on his flat stomach. There was no time to cuddle, or wish each other good morning with gross breath and crusty eyes. Not that Sly wished there was, the mere idea made him want to throw up.  
So waking up to sunlight streaming through blinds in a strange bed was no surprise to him, merely groaning lowly as his head pounded and his stomach began to churn. He was about to slink out of bed and creep past the sleeping tattooist when he became aware of a strange weight over his side. He turned cautiously, stretching out and meeting firm flesh as he arched backwards, his back connecting with the chest of the bartender. So that explained the unfamiliar warmth flowing through his body, Mizuki was spooning him. His newly conscious mind was too exhausted to even question why on earth he’d choose today of all occasions to be so clingy. The sex last night, what Sly could remember of it anyway, had been harder than usual. Thin cuts running down his chest licked clean with a hungry intensity, hands around his neck tightly as he slammed into him hard, head banging against the sofa arm with each thrust. Vision going black as nails raked down his sides and his back arched, crying out wordlessly as his oxygen supply failed and he fell into the void of orgasm. His spine ached and he could feel a stinging at both his neck and sides where teeth and nails had pierced previously pale skin. Breathing was painful, and he was sure when he moved to look his neck would be sporting beautiful finger marks, wrapping around his throat in rainbow shades of blue, purple and yellow.  
A shift from behind him distracted him from his bodily aches, warm skin moulding to his own making him aware of his nudity, not that it had ever bothered him. It was warm, so deliciously warm, and comfortable that Sly almost drifted off again, something unknown to either of them. Mizuki used to waking alone and Sly used to scurrying off as soon as possible like an ashamed teenager after a bad one night stand. His eyes fluttered shut and he was succumbing to the delicious temptation of more sleep, reasoning with himself that he could tell Mizuki to get the fuck off when he woke up again, hopefully his hangover would be better by then. A soft breath on the back of his neck and a tired yawn made him stiffen up, yellow eyes snapping open, when the hand around his waist moved away he was almost disappointed, feeling the cold rush onto his bare skin immediately. So he didn’t know how to react when the same hand carded through his hair carefully, twice, before following the bumps of his spine slowly and sliding back around his front, pulling him closer to the bar tender. He could feel a nose pressing into his neck and the hand on his stomach rubbed small circles into his skin, rising and falling of the flesh behind him constant and peaceful. There was a noise almost like a low hum, and lips pressed to his neck, nuzzling into his hairline and kissing the pale skin. Sly didn’t know what to do, he should move, he needed to go, this was uncharted territory. This wasn’t part of their deal, Sly fucked Mizuki in exchange for the use of his bar to drink and get high, that was it. They didn’t cuddle, or kiss, or hold hands or do any of that couple bullshit Aoba was always raving about.  
“Morning.” A sleepy voice muttered softly, breath on Sly’s neck making his skin crawl.  
He just grunted in reply. He wanted to leave, this was unnerving and wrong, what did Mizuki think he was doing? But something in him was reluctant to leave the relative safety of Mizuki’s arms and face the world outside, the people who shot him disgusted glares and the gangs who would no doubt try to pick a fight with him. For once he didn’t want to have to go and ‘service’ Virus and Trip in return for drugs and cigarettes, he didn’t want to return home to his families concerned and disapproving expressions that made him feel worse than shit.  
He wanted to stay here, and for once, in his pathetic, worthless excuse for an existence, feel wanted, feel needed, feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	2. Kisses (Naked)

Their kisses were fast, hungry, lustful things full of desire. Teeth clashed and saliva dripped down their chins. Their kisses were a fight for dominance and a show of submission from the loser.  
Most nights they barely even managed to get their clothes off properly before they were rutting at each other furiously, heated flesh being stroked and guided and thrusting roughly into an unprepared entrance. Tonight was not one of those nights. Virus and Trip had been unfindable, not the type to give out coil numbers, Sly was reduced to going to Mizuki’s without his usual supply of drugs. Meaning not only was he not as horny as usual, but also his low alcohol tolerance was getting the best of him, and without the drugs to pick him up he was feeling queasy. This was the first time he and Mizuki had actually managed to get completely naked together before their arousal overcame them in weeks, and it was bizarre to say the least. Mizuki had this irritating habit of trying to kiss properly, in that gross lovey-dovey way that made Sly want to hurl in his mouth. Of course Sly put a stop to that quickly, biting down on the tattooists tongue hard and drawing blood, sucking the warm liquid into his mouth with a low moan. Neck kisses were something Mizuki was always too gentle about too, Sly wanted biting and hard sucking, his neck to be covered in a bloom of bruises. Wanted blood trickling down pronounced collar bones to be lapped up and to leave crusted trails down his scratched chest. Of course, he always got his way in the end, shoving Mizuki’s face into his neck harder and arching his neck sideways in order to give the bar tender more access. Breath hitching as teeth finally sank in, harsh suction dragging the blood out of the stinging wound and into a mouth only for it to be connected to his own. Blood swirling in between them as they exchanged breath, hands trailing down his scarred torso and nails digging in, calloused fingers pressing into his flesh firmly. Arousals rubbing together as they kissed desperately, needily.  
They never kissed afterwards, or any other time. Kissing was a way to produce arousal, the rougher the better in Sly’s opinion. It wasn’t something to share affection, well, maybe to Mizuki who always pressed an exhaused peck to his temple when they were spent and had collapsed atop each other in a pile of sweat and rapidly cooling bodily fluids. This, Sly allowed, in his half asleep and utterly intoxicated state. But otherwise, gentle kisses confused him, kisses should be a lead up to sex and that should be it, so when one day Mizuki suddenly gripped his chin mid conversation and softly kissed him he hadn’t been sure what to do. Sure, the punch was probably harder than it had needed to be, but Mizuki had never tried again, so he guessed it had worked out for the best. Even if he did sometimes remember the taste of Mizuki or the foreign softness on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	3. Blow Job

Mizuki knew he was being used, but he wasn’t going to let some shitty detail like that stop him from enjoying himself.  
He took harsh breaths as he wound fingers into soft blue hair, pulling and tugging in encouragement and as a way of grounding himself. The alcohol in his body made his head fuzzy and the drugs pumping through his veins heightened every touch, every look, every-  
“Fuck, Sly!”  
Yellow eyes met olive almost proudly, a smirk would surely have been on the pretty mouth had it not already been otherwise occupied. Sly was good at this, very good. He would almost say it was a speciality, something he was known for other than his Rhyme prowess. It was his main source of income, a quick trip down a dark back alley and he could have made enough money for a bottle of vodka. Virus and Trip, especially Trip, liked it, paying him generously with drugs, cigarettes and other hard to come by, and often illegal items.  
Usually he’d stop when Mizuki started fucking his mouth, gagging with a disgruntled noise and pulling away to gasp for breath, lust filled eyes and dripping mouth just fuelling Mizuki’s need. But tonight was different, he tilted his head, trying to accommodate for the sizable flesh trying to enter his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue as best he could as Mizuki’s restraint fell away and he harshly gripped Sly’s hair, pulling him on and off his dick with increasing speed. Sly’s eyes were watering by now, saliva trickled down his chin to land on the floor in a sticky puddle. His throat tensed and constricted unconsciously as he fought his gag reflex, just heightening the pleasure for Mizuki who’s hips were snapping backwards and forwards erratically as he reached his peak.  
This was what Sly loved to watch, the second when the recipient of his skills reached the crest of their wave and tumbled down into the blackness of pure ecstasy, caused by him and his skilled mouth. Mizuki’s head was tilted back slightly, eyes shut as he panted through parted lips, face occasionally twitching as he let out a soft moan. Sly barely reacted as hot liquid spurted into his mouth, almost choking him before he could quickly swallow it down. He was focused on Mizuki, the way he jerked forwards, eyes snapping open and pupils wide as his mouth opened and he gave a strangled scream, hips jerking as he emptied his load into Sly’s eager lips. The way hands tightened in his hair, pulling painfully before relaxing as he came down from his high, almost caressingly lightly. Like a reward.  
Sly knew he wasn’t good for much, but as he licked a trail of semen from his lips with a teasing glance at Mizuki’s flushed face, he knew he was good for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	4. Skype Sex

It was late, almost 3am, when his coil pinged with a Skype notification.  
2:49 (Sly Blue calling).  
Mizuki considered declining for a second, then decided against it, he wasn’t doing anything, and he couldn’t sleep. The TV was showing some crappy American film he wasn’t watching and his apartment was silent and dull. There was a pause as he maximised the screen and placed his coil on the table before his image appeared on the screen. There was a chuckle over the speakers and the sound of rustling before Sly appeared, seemingly at Tae’s house, to Mizuki’s surprise seeing as he avoided it like the plague.  
“Show off.” He commented casually, eyebrow raised, seemingly commenting on Mizuki’s topless state, which he had barely registered. The bartender quickly decided he didn’t care, Sly had seen it plenty of times anyway.  
“It’s my apartment, I’ll do what I like.” He shrugged, yawning and deliberately stretching upwards to give Sly a good view of his muscles tensing and contracting. “Why are you at Tae’s?”  
Sly scowled at this, looking away irritably at something Mizuki couldn’t see. “Old lady locked me in, I only came back for some clothes. Bitch even locked the balcony.”  
Mizuki tried to hide his smile, Sly was like a child throwing a tantrum, bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he lit a cigarette, despite the fact Mizuki knew Tae didn’t allow smoking in her house.  
“I was wondering why you didn’t come round.” He’d lingered in the bar for half an hour after closing, expecting Sly to walk in and trying to tell himself he wasn’t disappointed at the lack of the blue haired boy presence.  
“I know, Virus and Trip got me some good shit too.” Here he held up a couple of small, clear plastic bags, “fucking useless to me here.”  
“She has to let you out sometime, just bring it tomorrow.” There was no question in Mizuki’s mind whether he’d see Sly the next day.  
Sly’s smirk grew, “you’ll just have to fuck me extra hard to make up for it.”  
Mizuki couldn’t help but laugh at that, it was such a Sly thing to say, though how he could fuck him harder he had no idea, they weren’t exactly gentle usually. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight.”  
It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and Mizuki knew exactly where it was leading as Sly’s eyes darkened, camera filled with blue hair for a minute as he adjusted the position of his coil so Mizuki could see him in his entirety.  
“Oh really? How are you gunna do that, hm?” Sly was kneeling on his bed, legs slightly apart so Mizuki could see the growing hardness through his tight jeans, swallowing hard. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me, Mizuki.”  
Dirty talking, it seemed, was a favourite of Sly’s, voice already husky with want as he almost whispered Mizuki’s name, elongating every syllable so it sounded dangerously alluring. Mizuki could hear his pulse in his ears, and, as awkward as he always felt about vocalising his desires, he figured he’d rather get off this way than alone.  
“First I’d make you get on your knees like a whore.” Sly also liked being insulted during sex, being called a whore and a slut somehow got him really worked up, as did calling him useless and pathetic and being degraded in general.  
The bluenettes breath hitched at the insult, moving a hand to palm at heated flesh through his jeans, shivering lightly. “Would I suck your dick?”  
Mizuki couldn’t respond, sliding his own hand into his sweatpants and stroking at his dick lightly, soon getting it to full hardness as he nodded, urging Sly to continue.  
“I’d run my tongue all over it till it was dripping wet, I’d let you face-fuck me til I was gagging and choking and gasping for air.” By now Sly had slid his jeans off, slim hand inside his boxers gently working the flesh there, wanting to drag this out as much as possible.  
Mizuki’s breathing was erratic and heavy as he listened to Sly, imagining his hand twined into blue hair, thrusting his hips into that delicious warm wetness, imagined Sly’s dribbling mouth and the way his own dick, neglected so far would be oozing semen onto his stomach.  
“Then what.” He managed to ask, sliding out of his clothes so he was naked, hand lazily stroking his erection as he watched Sly’s eyes close in pleasure, mouth twisted into a seductive smirk.  
“I’d wait till you were so close, till you were gasping and pulling my hair and moaning my name.” Sly’s clothes went next, vest top and boxers flung onto the floor as he worked his dick faster, coating it in fluid so it made a slick squishing noise every time he ran his hand up and down it.  
“I’d let you fuck me.” He spat fuck like a curse, hunger in his eyes as he stared at Mizuki on his screen, watching the calloused hands slide over the tanned flesh. “However you wanted.”  
Mizuki let out a choked laugh, thumb dipping into the slit of his dick and drawing a low moan from his throat. “I’d get you on all fours, like a dog. Shove your face into the floor.”  
“Mm,” Sly let out a needy noise, he was so hot, it was almost unbearable. He raised three fingers to his mouth, coating them in saliva with soft mewls that made Mizuki’s dick throb. Pulling them out with a pop he trailed them down his body, circling the rim of his ass with one before pushing it in, moaning sluttily at the pleasurable feeling of something rubbing his sensitive inner walls.  
“I-I’d grab onto your hips, digging my nails in till you bled.” Sly could imagine it, the sharp pain in his sides and the way his dick would leak pre-come onto the floor. Maybe he’d spank his ass, leave a nice red handprint there. “Then I’d thrust into you hard, so your hands scrabbled at the tiles.”  
As Mizuki spoke, Sly rammed his other two fingers inside himself, crying out at the sharp pain of being penetrated nearly dry, body jerking forwards and eyes darkened with lust.  
“How does it feel, being inside me?” He managed to gasp out, hands working himself furiously at both ends, his dick slick with come as his hand moved over it with ease.  
“It’s hot-“ Mizuki’s words were cut off with a groan as he twisted his hand at the tip of his dick, getting that sensitive spot just below the head. “And tight.”  
Sly barely needed to listen anymore, he could see it in his head, his head was shoved into the floor, sliding forwards and backwards with every thrust. He was so vulnerable in that position, Mizuki behind him, fucking into him hard, maybe raking his nails down his chest, pulling at a pink nipple and drawing a cry from the smaller boy beneath him. He’d rock his hips back, meeting Mizuki with every thrust so he delved even deeper inside him, hitting that one spot that-  
“Ah!” His fingers, crooked at an angle, hit that place that turned him to jelly and he arched forwards, crying out as spots of pleasure bloomed before his eyes.  
The noises went straight to Mizuki’s dick, blood pumping through it as he worked his hand over it furiously, bucking his hips into his hand hungrily, needing more. “Does it feel good, me inside you?”  
“Yeah, r-really good.” Sly groaned, licking his lips, he could feel he was getting close, pleasure building in his stomach. “Mizuki, I- ah!”  
“Tell me,” Mizuki demanded, knowing just what he needed to fall from those sinful lips to bring orgasm crashing over him. “Tell me what you want.”  
“Please-“ The only time that word ever left Sly’s lips, begging for more. “Faster. Mizuki, faster, ah!”  
Tanned hands moved faster over heated flesh, gross wet noises filling his apartment as Sly’s pleas rang in his ears, he could feel his muscles contracting as Sly continued to beg wantonly, hands still fucking himself at both ends, rocking backwards into his fingers and thrusting forwards into his hand.  
“Fuck, Sly-“ Mizuki moaned, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of his hand working himself, listening to Sly’s moans and pants. Imagining the way his hands would scrabble at the floor pathetically, slamming back into him like a dog in heat, needing more. “Such a slut.”  
That was all it took for Sly, thrusting his fingers into his prostate once more as his entire body tensed and shook, crying out loudly as semen spurted from his tip and coated his stomach, working his twitching dick through his orgasm and never looking away from Mizuki on the screen.  
“Come for me Mizuki, I wanna feel it inside me.” He gasped, breathing heavily as he recovered from his high and watching the tattooist with eager eyes.  
Mizuki tightened his grip, imagining Sly’s ass tensing around him, breath coming in gasps as his eyes met Sly’s on the screen and he came with a strangled moan of the bluenettes name, cum splattering his hand as he worked himself through it, dick throbbing as it was over-stimulated.  
Both boys were silent for a while, regaining their breath, it was Sly who spoke first, running a finger through the layer of fluid on his chest and licking it clean with interest.  
“Well that was fun.” He remarked calmly, like one might after attending a dinner party.  
Mizuki just laughed weakly, yeah, that was one word for it. But at least with Sly nothing was ever dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one a lot.  
> It is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written.  
> ____  
> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	5. Shower Sex

Sly was late. The bar was already locked and securely covered with vandalised metal shutters, Mizuki had lingered in the bar for another half an hour, using it as an excuse to fix some things he’d been meaning to for a while. The squeaky hinge of the toilet door was greased, all the metal components of the bar were polished til they were gleaming and in a few areas Mizuki applied a touch of paint to cover where it had chipped off. There wasn’t really much else he could do after twenty minutes, he kept the bar in pretty immaculate state, and his tattoo parlour was given a thorough clean after every shift, for hygiene as well as professional reasons. He spent ten minutes messing round on his coil, checking emails and quickly working out the bars income that night. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t waiting for Sly, he wasn’t that dependent on him. He could last one night without his usual company, he wasn’t feeling lonely. Of course not.  
He eventually gave up any pretence he wasn’t waiting, scoffing to himself at his stupidity. It wasn’t like they agreed to meet up in advance, Sly just showed up pretty much every night. He told himself he wasn’t thinking about what else Sly could be doing, who elses company he could be in. He wasn’t jealous. Of course not.

The shower was always a perfect place to think, and as a result Mizuki always spent a ridiculous amount of time under the hot spray contemplating his day and life in general. The shower was where he had all his deep thoughts, but it was also where he was able to overthink things. There were a number of places Sly could be, he could even have just decided not to bother coming tonight, maybe yesterdays session had taken it out of him and he needed time to recover. But he’d never needed recovery time before. The negative voice in his head said that maybe he’d found someone else, someone better at sex, someone who was better company. His hands stilled in his hair at this, mango scented shampoo running down his shoulders. That thought was stupid, Sly had never expressed any displeasure at his sex before, quite the opposite in fact. He growled softly, internally berating him for being so worried and grabbing the shower gel, deciding to get this shower over with, have a cigarette and go to bed.

Sly knew he was late when the bar was deserted and dark, but luckily he had other, less normal ways of entering buildings. There was a metal fire exit staircase round the back of the tattoo parlour, Sly just had to vault a wall, about six foot, easy for him, to get to it. He was in a small yard area where Mizuki stored the empty bottles and other trash from the bar until the bin-men came to collect it. The large metal bins were perfect for Sly to climb on, gripping onto the bottom rung of the ladder and hauling himself up bodily, bag slung over his shoulders. From there it was a simple matter of climbing up the shaking ladder, slipping the catch of the window using a credit card, stolen of course, and slipping in through the window, being careful to shut it behind him. Sly also knew Mizuki kept his apartment unlocked until he went to bed, and he had the feeling it was too early for that. A quick turn of the doorknob and he realised he was correct as it swung open silently, showing him Mizuki’s dimly lit living room. The TV was off, but a radio somewhere was playing music, nothing he recognised or paticularily liked, but it was good to muffle his footsteps. He prepared to make himself comfortable on the sofa, deciding to sit there until Mizuki returned from wherever he’d gone and surprise him. Or that was his plan, until he detected the smell of fruit coming from the bathroom, closer inspection through the crack where the door was opened showing a tanned form, nearly hidden behind steam, stark naked under a jet of water. Sly licked his lips, this was too perfect an opportunity to pass up on, quickly dumping his bag, boots and jacket on the sofa and silently slipping into the warm bathroom. The air was thick with warm steam, the full-wall mirror showing just a slight smudge of blue that was his reflection. The glass walls of the shower enclosure, in the centre of the room, were beaded with dots of water, Mizuki’s bare form distorted by them as he continued to wash unaware of his guest. Mizuki’s bathroom was ridiculously modern, the shower head attached to the actual ceiling and sending water down into a large, round glass enclosure, at least three times as big as most showers. Slipping out of the remainder of his clothes with practised ease, Sly circled the enclosure, looking for the stupidly well concealed entrance, pleased to find it was behind Mizuki. He slipped in carefully, glass door swinging shut behind him silently, warm air of the room preventing any cold seeping in and ruining his plan. He took a moment just to appreciate Mizuki, eyes flitting over the broad shoulders, strong neck and bulging biceps that rippled as he ran fingers through his hair. His gaze of course dipped further south, to a pair of surprisingly round buttocks and strong, well toned legs marked with scars and bruises. The tanned skin glistened under a film of opalescent water droplets and Sly wanted to touch it. Never one to deny himself what he wanted, he slid forwards slyly, until he was right behind Mizuki, sliding arms around his waist in the same second he whispered, “Boo.”  
“Holy shit!” Mizuki exclaimed, practically having a heart attack, spinning round to see wickedly shining yellow eyes and damp blue hair. “God Sly, you trying to kill me or something?”  
“Oh I think you’d know if I were.” Sly smiled dangerously, sliding hands from Mizuki’s chest down warm flesh to rest on the v-shaped bone just above the rapidly recovering bartenders dick. “But luckily for you, I came here for something else.”  
The fingers teasingly stroking at the sensitive flesh made Mizuki swallow hard, managing a smirk despite the hot air going to his head. “Oh really, I wonder what that could be?”  
His smug expression left his face a second later as Sly bit down on his shoulder, hard, sinking his teeth into the flesh and immediately drawing blood, lapping it up like a cat. “And here I thought you were meant to be intelligent.”  
Mizuki turned round, recovering from the bite and drinking Sly in, completely naked, in his shower, and with a growing erection. “Holy shit.” He whispered, though apparently loud enough for the bold bluenette to hear as he grinned proudly. “Wait.. how did you even get in?”  
Sly’s prideful grin widened, pink tongue licking at his canines as he acted nonchalant. “Vaulted into your yard, climbed the fire escape and unlatched your window. Your home security is seriously lacking. Any freak could get in.”  
“I think a freak already has.” Mizuki whispered, voice lowered with arousal as he advanced on Sly, soon pushing him up against the glass and gasping as Sly shoved their hips together, grinding their bare arousals against each other and sending a shock of pleasure up Mizuki’s spine. That was it for Mizuki, the heat of both the water and Sly’s skilled touch had broken any self control he had, attaching himself to the bluenettes neck, licking, biting and sucking harshly as Sly rutted against him, nails digging into his arms as Sly gasped and moaned like a whore in his ear. When Mizuki’s mouth filled with blood, he pulled away from the abused skin, lips meeting and the iron taste spreading between them deliciously. Teeth and tongue came out to play immediately, Sly winning the battle almost immediately as always, always dominating the kisses but being dominated overall, just how he liked it. Mizuki was too aroused to bother taking much time kissing, knowing Sly didn’t much like it anyway, he said it was romantic bullshit. Gripping pale thighs, Mizuki lifted Sly up, bluenette understanding immediately and wrapping slim legs round the tan waist, back pressed against the glass. Fingers were almost immediately placed before his mouth and he willingly accepted them, silently cursing Mizuki’s refusal to take him dry as he swirled his tongue round them lazily, sure to coat every inch of them with saliva before Mizuki pulled them free. One pressed in almost immediately, his cock twitching in approval as a second one came too soon to avoid pain, which shot up his spine in a dull spike that had him moaning and grinding back against the panting tattooist keenly.  
“Hurry up.” He hissed, gripping Mizuki’s dick to show what he wanted, grinning darkly as fingers were hastily pulled out, leaving him feeling dissapointingly empty until Mizuki pushed in to the hilt in one smooth movement that had Sly moaning and squeezing his thighs tight around the bartender.  
“Fuck!” Mizuki hissed, the tight heat around his dick felt so good, so much better than getting himself off, which he’d expected to do tonight. He gave Sly no time to adjust, not that he would have wanted it anyway, pulling out then slamming back into the pressure, tanned fingers digging into thighs in a way that was sure to leave bruises. Their voices rang loudly in the room, echoing off the tile walls indecently.  
“Haa~!” Sly groaned, wanting to thrust back, force Mizuki deeper, but being trapped by the glass behind him and the strong arms holding him in place. His dick was leaking precome onto their bellies, which was soon washed away by the shower that still speckled them with warm water.  
The glass was cold against his heated skin, damp with a layer of water vapour as his back slid up and down it with an almost unpleasant noise. His breath fogged up against the glass as he turned his head sideways, gasping and panting for air as Mizuki slammed into him, damp skin allowing them to move against each other with ease.  
“Ngh- Faster, Mizuki.” Sly begged, tensing his ass so it squeezed Mizuki’s dick with every thrust he took. He obeyed quickly, changing his pace so fast Sly was caught off guard and gave a loud, pleasure filled moan. “Ah!”  
“Good?” Mizuki managed to pant, voice filled with self-confidence as he felt the familiar tightness building in his stomach.  
“Don’t, ah! Ask... stupid, ng, questions.” Sly groaned between moans and grunts, reaching down between them and stroking his dick in time with Mizuki’s now erratic thrusts.  
“Hah,” Mizuki laughed weakly, feeling his dick being surrounded by the delicious friction again and again. “Sly, I’m-“  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence, Sly tensing around him and dragging him in, crying out and jerking forwards as his orgasm crashed over him and he came hard into Sly’s warmth. He continued to move through his orgasm, cum dripping out of Sly’s ass and down his thighs, continuing to press into the bluenettes prostate as he worked his dick furiously. One final twist below the head and he came with a long moan, white liquid splattering onto their chests and sagging against Mizuki, who slid to the ground with his arms still firmly round his legs.  
They both lay, panting on the cool tile floor of the shower, cum soon washed away down the drain and washing the blood away from Sly’s neck. Sly’s pupils were back to normal size and his skin was pink with the heat of the shower as Mizuki studied him with almost amusement.  
“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad you broke into my apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	6. Against the Wall

“Shut the fuck up Sly.”  
“I don’t think I will, Mizuki.” His name was spat from peachy lips with clear mocking vindictiveness, yellow eyes almost hungry for a fight boring into his own even as he tried to ignore the bluenettes words and wipe down his counter-tops. “After all, we both know it’s true.”  
Mizuki’s tan knuckles were white as he held the rag tighter with every malice-laden word that fell from Sly’s cruel mouth. “I told you to shut up.”  
“Or what?” Sly asked, tone threatening and dangerously low as he downed another shot of vodka, not paid for of course. “You’ll tell me you love me again?”  
The chuckle that followed these words make snakes of bitterness rise in Mizuki’s stomach, gritting his teeth hard to bite back the desire to punch Sly in his stupid, attractive face.  
Sly smirked to himself cruelly, amused still by the ridiculous memory. Mizuki, loving him? It was laughable. “Pathetic.” He spat, vodka in his throat burning almost as much the words he flung across the bar Mizuki cowered behind like a frightened animal. “You really are fucking hopeless. What did you think would happen, huh? I’d say ‘ooh Mizuki I love you too’, and we’d get fucking married? Settle down, maybe adopt some brats?”  
Mizuki breathed heavily through his nose, trying to get his temper under control, his criminal record was hardly clean as it was, without a murder charge on there too. “No.” He managed to spit out, jaw solidly clenched, rag in his hand long forgotten.  
“Oh it can speak.” Sly hummed, pleased to have gotten a response from the previously silent bartender. “So what did you expect?”  
“I thought you’d say something.” The cloth in Mizuki’s hand was dry by now, water squeezed out by his fingers.  
“I did.” Sly smirked.  
“You said okay.” Mizuki spat, grabbing the vodka bottle from Sly’s hand and taking a good swig, wincing as it seared his throat and made his eyes water.  
Sly shrugged, it was okay. Mizuki loving him had no effect on what they had, not for him anyway, he was happy just to ignore it and continue getting what he wanted, when he wanted. He sighed as the bartender just drained the last of the bottle, lighting a cigarette irritably and taking a large drag, sound of the paper burning down loud in the empty bar. Sly was getting bored now, this was not what he came here for, an argument with a pining worthless excuse for a human.  
“I didn’t come here to listen to you bitch, we gunna fuck or not?”  
What Sly had expected was at most an angry retort, so the punch that flew into his face surprised him so much he didn’t even have time to duck, falling to the floor bodily with a cry of pain. Mizuki was atop him in seconds, raining punches down wherever he could reach, face, jaw, neck, chest, arms. Sly was pretty much powerless to stop the tirade, eventually just clawing uselessly at the air, growling and gasping as the blows connected, legs pinned under the bartenders weight.  
“You wanna fuck?” Mizuki glared, eyes hard and without a single trace of humanity as he stared at the bloody mess that was Sly’s face. His lip had split and there was a cut from Mizuki’s ring below his eye which was already swelling and would be black within hours. “Okay, lets fuck.”  
Sly wasn’t sure how to react, sure, he liked it rough but this was a stage too far, managing a smirk as Mizuki dragged him upright, slamming him against the wall hard and pressing his face into the cold concrete.  
“Aha!” he managed to chuckle weakly, lungs straining to recover as the air was forced out of them, Mizuki’s weight pressing on his back. “You’re really into this tonight, huh?”  
A hand twisted in his hair, and before he could register what was happening his face had been harshly pulled back and slammed into the wall. His head exploded with pain and he groaned low and loud, stars exploding before his eyes and his legs turning to jelly beneath him, only staying upright due to the bartender pinning him there. His vision swam and he felt like he was going to pass out, vision going black before returning as Mizuki’s clothed dick rutted at his ass animalistically.  
“What the fuck Mizuki!” Sly hissed, voice dripping with venom as he turned to glare at the tattooed man who just continued grinding onto him, every small movement making his stomach convulse.  
“Another word from you and I’ll make sure you never talk again.” Mizuki threatened, overcome with rage as he reached forwards for Sly’s belt and jeans, ripping them down easily and leaving him in his boxers, pinned to the wall and utterly at the bartenders mercy.  
Sly laughed at that, as well as his aching body allowed him too anyway, in any other situation being dominated so thoroughly like this would be a huge turn on, but something in Mizuki’s tone said he wasn’t joking. Harsh teeth bit into his neck, blood leaking out immediately and the teeth being pressed in deeper, widening the already deep wound and making Sly whine in pleasure and pain. Mizuki continued until Sly’s neck was trickling blood that ran down his body to stain his shirt, every inch on both sides covered in teeth marks and oozing wounds that would most likely scar. Despite how disgusting, how utterly depraved and inhuman he was being, Mizuki could feel himself hardening through his jeans and boxers, growling as he bit at Sly’s ear. Having someone so utterly foul, so disgusting be forced to submit to him was more arousing than he’d ever had thought. This was all he deserved for treating him so badly, for mocking him, for refusing and laughing at his feelings.  
“I hope you rot in hell.” He growled, using one hand to pin Sly in place while sliding out of his own bottom-wear, yanking the bluenettes boxers down a second later to pool round his ankles. He didn’t bother with preparation, he liked it rough anyway, right? Shoving in with one harsh thrust that had Sly clawing at the wall and crying out in pain, eyes watering crazily as he was torn apart from the inside, the nearest to crying he’d probably ever be. Nor did he bother giving Sly time to adjust, this was for him, for his enjoyment, Sly’s pleasure wasn’t his concern, not this time.  
“Mizu- haah!” Sly tried to stop him, tried to call out, but cut himself off with a scream as Mizuki set up a fast pace, liquid, most likely blood helping him move more smoothly. It was so tight, so hot, it almost sucked him in, encouraging him to slam in harder, so deep Sly was pushed up the wall with every snap of Mizuki’s hips.  
It hurt, it hurt like hell. Being penetrated dry always did, the feeling of tearing skin and of being filled again and again. But there was something so hot about it, the pain tore through his usual emotionless state refreshingly, bringing spikes of pleasure with it as Mizuki’s hot flesh rubbed against his sensitive walls, hitting his prostate seeming accidentally. He could feel his dick pushing against the wall, rough friction making pre-come leak from the tip and smear the concrete surface as he panted and gasped, nails scratching at the wall uselessly. Mizuki sensed the change in Sly almost immediately, he had relaxed against him, shoving his hips backwards to try and get closer, soft moans leaving his parted lips where a tendril of saliva hung. It was just like Sly to get off on essentially being raped, it would be funny if it wasn’t so fucking sad. The bartender could feel his stomach tighten as the pleasure built, not bothering to stop Sly as he managed to get one arm round his front to stroke his dick even as Mizuki continued slamming into him, sending his hand crashing into the wall again and again.  
He could tell he was going to come almost immediately, Mizuki’s breath was hot on his neck and the guttural grunts in his ear were driving him mild. Two more angry thrusts into his hand and he came on the wall with a strangled cry, tightening around Mizuki. The pain was raw now as he clenched tighter around the bartender, who came to a stop in the heat, moaning loudly as he emptied his load into Sly’s abused ass. He immediately removed his hands from Sly’s sides, blood crusted under his nails and the bluenettes legs giving out, immediately crumpling to the ground with a gasp as a jolt of electric agony ran up his tailbone.  
Mizuki said nothing as he lay in a pathetic heap on the ground, gasping in pain as he clutched his bruised hand and tried to breathe through his crushed lungs and ravaged throat.  
“You can let yourself out.” He turned away from the pitiful sight, not letting himself feel guilty, only disgust coursing through his veins as he listened to the weak laughter that followed him all the way up the stairs and into his apartment, where he finally let the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	7. Sub/Dom

Mizuki wasn’t always the dominant one, he was always top, but the two weren’t the same really. Mizuki might not bottom, but he certainly wasn’t the one in control, that was Sly, who directed the whole situation with tempting words and hands that guided hungrily, always sure to get what he wanted. But of course, sometimes the situation changed, which is how Sly found himself with his face and shoulders pressed into the cold tile, hands bound behind his back and his ass stuck into the air, full of Mizuki. The rope bit into his slim wrists with every deep thrust, face sliding across the floor as he gasped and squirmed uselessly, hands firm on his shoulders keeping him mostly in place. He couldn’t see anything but the floor of the bar, table legs and unswept pieces of broken glass about all he could report. Not that he was paying much attention to the scenery, especially as Mizuki, sensing Sly’s end approaching, panted and laughed breathily from behind him, reaching down his body to grip blue hair and tug hard, pulling him off the ground bodily.  
“Tell me what you want.” He hissed, ignoring Sly’s moan of pain as his sensitive hair was treated so violently.  
“H-“ He gasped, pleasurable shocks running through his spine with every well-timed thrust counteracting the ache in his arms. “Harder.”  
“Harder what?” The hand tightened in his hair and Sly cried out, fingers scrabbling uselessly behind his back.  
“Harder.. Master.” He spat, gasping as he was released suddenly, head connecting with the floor hard and making white bursts appear before his eyes. The hands, back on his shoulders now, dug in their nails, scraping a red-hot trail down his sides before landing firmly on his hips, pressing in hard to soft flesh, undoubtedly leaving red-marks and later, bruises. There was a second of stillness as he groaned at the feeling of his skin tearing and raising in deep red welts as the nails scraped over pronounced ribs and settled in their new position. Before Mizuki began thrusting with renewed vigour, at least twice as fast as before, impaling himself into Sly’s hot ass again and again, smirking as the blue haired boy moaned sluttily, trying to push backwards and straining against his bonds.  
“Fuck- Miz-!” His gasps of appreciation were cut off as one of the hands left his hip, thrusting never slowing as Mizuki grabbed at his dick, leaking indecently, and began aggressively jacking him off.  
“What was that, slave?” He asked, voice lusty in Sly’s ear as he bent over him, breath hitching and failing as the friction on his dick increased, Sly’s ass tightening as his climax approached.  
“Master- Ah!” Sly just managed to correct his mistake as Mizuki sped up his thrusts again, his face and shoulders sliding on the floor, movement eased by the sweat that dripped down his scalp.  
He jerked forwards violently as he came, rope digging into his wrists hard as he strained against it and gasped, feeling the hot fluid splash his stomach and drip stickily to the floor. To his surprise, as he panted and caught his breath, Mizuki pulled out, leaving his ass disappointingly empty and him whining for more. He tried to look behind him, but he couldn’t twist his head that far, so he had no idea what the tanned bartender was doing. Was he going to finish himself off and cum on his back? Something he’d done before and apparently enjoyed, though Sly had been significantly less thrilled as he had to pull his t-shirt over the crusting liquid. So he wasn’t at all prepared as the rope binding his wrists was grabbed and he was lifted to his knees, face leaving the floor suddenly and shoulders screaming in pain as they twisted unnaturally, arms forced out behind his back.  
“You-“ he managed to gasp, gritting his teeth at the stabs of pain that shot through his body as his arms supported his full weight, suddenly aware of the friction burns on his shoulders as the cool air hit them. “You didn’t finish.”  
There was a dark chuckle from behind him, a noise usually more suited coming from Sly, and Mizuki’s breath brushed his exposed neck as he stood. “What do you think you’re here for, whore?”  
Sly understood almost at once, not complaining as he was turned round, coming face to face with Mizuki’s still hard dick, tanned hand stroking it absently as he smirked down at Sly.  
“Well?” he asked, staring expectantly at the still-bound boy before him. “Suck.”  
Most people might object, complain about being treated like an object, but Sly loved it, smirking right back with lidded eyes and wetting his lips in preparation. It was going to be difficult with his hands bound, but he’d manage well enough, Mizuki was nearly finished anyway, having been buried in his ass minutes ago, so it shouldn’t take long.  
“Whatever you want,” he leered, looking up at Mizuki with lusty eyes, deliberately sounding out each word slowly, “Master.” He almost laughed as Mizuki’s dick twitched as he spoke, owners breaths becoming more shallow as the title aroused him further. Without waiting for a reply, Sly, with some difficulty and head manoeuvring, slid his pink lips around Mizuki’s hot flesh, trying not to gag as the bartender’s hips jerked forwards and he groaned.  
“Fuck,” he bit his lip, head tilted backwards as Sly’s tongue licked up the shaft and teased at his weeping slit, familiar with his sensitive areas by now and using his knowledge to great effect. “God, you’re such a slut.”  
Despite Sly’s dick hanging limp between his legs, the degrading comment made his breath hitch and his throat tighten involuntarily on Mizuki’s dick as he whimpered softly, sound muffled by the flesh in his stuffed mouth. He could tell Mizuki was close as he began thrusting forwards into Sly’s moist mouth, breath coming in ragged gasps and needy moans. He angled his head the best he could, unable to use his hands as well, he tried to take as much of Mizuki’s substantially sized dick as his throat would allow. His eyes were watering as he bobbed his head furiously, tongue lapping and swirling and pressing under the head, barely given any warning as Mizuki came. Warm liquid flooded his mouth, making him gag and choke, some of it trickling down his chin as the bartenders dick twitched in his mouth, growing limp but still not pulling out.  
“Swallow, whore.” He commanded, forcing Sly to look up by grabbing his chin harshly with one hand and finally pulling back, giving Sly no choice but to swallow the bitter liquid that filled his mouth. Mizuki grinned as he backed away, petting Sly’s hair condescendingly and chuckling weakly as he recovered from his orgasm. “What a good slave you are.”  
“Untie me.” Sly ordered, licking the drying liquid from his chin with a pink tongue and glaring up at Mizuki, game over for him.  
“Untie me, what?” Mizuki asked, eyebrow raised in disapproval, as if scolding a naughty child.  
Sly hissed through bared teeth, but conceded to Mizuki, “Untie me, master.” He spat, eyes shining with dislike even as Mizuki ruffled his hair, muttering something about him being a good boy that made his stomach churn unpleasantly.  
The minute his hands were untied he fell forwards, shoulders cramping and wrists rubbed raw by the rough rope, blood spotting on his sides from the scratches and bruises blooming on his hips from Mizuki’s harsh hold. His fingers, when he managed to bring his arms in front of himself, were blue with lack of blood, stiff and freezing cold.  
“Come here.” Mizuki ordered, though not with the superior tone from before, and what would Sly do but obey, seating himself, stark naked, on the sofa next to him. He started in surprise as Mizuki took his hands, rubbing feeling back into the numb digits with his large, tanned hands.  
“You know, doing sappy shit like this completely ruins what just happened.” Sly commented, deciding it felt too good to pull away, feeling flooding into his fingers again as he flexed them carefully in the tattooists grip.  
“Well you wouldn’t be much good to me with no fingers.” Mizuki remarked casually, though both of them knew the reason for their joined hands was something entirely different, and not as easily explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at- minky-way.tumblr.com  
> 


	8. Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I updated this wow, I am trying to get it completed and out of the way though so hopefully more chapters will come a little more regularly now (no promises though, me & smut don't always get along)

“Oi, Dry Juice.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes at the familiar voice that rang down the street he and his team were walking along, he had a rare day off and was planning to make the most of it by hanging out with his guys, being pestered by a Rhymer did not factor into his plans.

“Hey asshole, don’t fucking ignore me!” Mizuki’s team were murmuring amongst themselves now, glancing back at the indignant blue haired boy who followed them, cigarette hanging out of his mouth and vivid black eye on his scowling face.

“Just ignore him,” Mizuki advised sagely. “He’ll get bored and go away soon.”

“Mizuki!” The following shout made the bartender grind his teeth in exasperation, his team now looking increasingly angry as their leader was directly addressed so rudely, by Sly Blue, the scum of Midorijima.

“I don’t think he’s going to go away…” Mizuki’s right hand man, Tio, said, sounding almost nervous. He was the only member of Dry Juice who had some idea of Mizuki and Sly Blue’s relationship, having walked in on them aggressively making out once.

“Want us to teach him a lesson?” Another member asked, stepping forwards threateningly, cracking his knuckles.

“No!” Mizuki replied, too fast and alarmed sounding to seem natural. “I mean, no, he’s not worth your time. Go ahead guys, I’ll meet up with you after I see what this bastard wants.”

They seemed reluctant to leave, but the reassurances from their leader than he’d be fine and a friendly pat on the back from him got them moving. Mizuki watched until they were round the corner before dropping his scowl into a guarded, but not particularly unpleasant smile.

Sly smirked smugly as Mizuki approached, pleased that he had, as usual, gotten his way.

“Something you want, Sly?” The tattooist asked, voice a mixture of teasing and annoyed. “I’ve told you not to talk to me in front of my guys.”

“Oh sorry, did I upset the big bad Ribster?” Sly mocked, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette uncaringly. “I was bored, thought we could have some fun.”

Mizuki scoffed, of course, what else could Sly ever want him for? “As enticing as that sounds, I really don’t think so.” He turned to leave, deciding the conversation was over, however, Sly obviously didn’t agree, whirling out a hand to grip his tanned wrist, growling softly.

“Now, now, Mizuki, play nice. Or do you want your team knowing you’ve been fucking their least favourite person?” Blackmail it seemed, was a favourite technique of Sly’s to get what he wanted, and he used it to agonizing levels.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh but we both know I would.” Sly grinned darkly, knowing he had Mizuki exactly where he wanted.

“Right now?” He asked exasperatedly, knowing his team would get worried if he was gone too long.

“Yup,” Sly nodded, lighting another cigarette and coughing harshly into his hand. “Right here, right now.”

“We’re outside.” Mizuki remarked, logically enough it seemed to him.

“So?” Sly shrugged, clearly not giving a shit at the idea of potentially fucking in an alley or somewhere similar. “What’s the fun if there’s no risk?”

“You’re going to ruin me,” he sighed, knowing if the fact he was fucking Sly came out, it could, and most likely would, destroy his business and reputation, not to mention his friendships.

“On the contrary, the plan is for you to ruin me.”

Mizuki just puffed out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, “as much as I don’t appreciate you blackmailing me, I suppose I’ve had worse offers.”

“I knew I’d get you to cave, you just love me too much to resist,” Sly’s face was teasing and filled with an almost childish glee as he spoke, walking slowly in the opposite direction to Dry Juice, who had already disappeared in the direction of Black Needle, presumably going to wait for their leader.

Mizuki’s breath caught in his throat for a second, because the L word was not something he used when he thought about this arrangement, even if he knew Sly was joking, just using it to taunt him, it still made something shift unsettlingly in his gut.

“Yeah, whatever you say. Just lead the way, you needy bastard.” He mananged to affix a grin on his face, gesturing with an arm for Sly to lead him wherever it was they were going to do, presumably, whatever Sly wanted. That was how it normally went down anyway.

“Follow me, I know the perfect place.”

Of course he did, who else on this God forsaken island would have a place in mind for an outdoor fuck? None that Mizuki knew at any rate, to his knowledge his team tended to keep those activities in the bedroom with their spouses or respective partners rather than on the streets where anybody could catch them. But then, maybe the thrill of being caught was half the fun? He had to admit he wasn’t feeling quite so reluctant when Sly led him down an alley he hadn’t even known existed, ending in a dead end and with a large, hopefully empty, dumpster blocking off the view. It was, in all senses, the perfect location, and Mizuki already felt his shoulders relaxing even before Sly fixed his smirk on him.

The bartender had clocked it the moment he saw him, but now he was closer he could see the red scrape mark along his cheekbone, almost as if he’d been shoved into a wall, earning a quiet hiss when he raised a hand to brush over it gently.

“What happened?”

Sly shrugged, regarding the fingers on his face as if they were burning him, mouth twisting into a scowl as he replied, “some asshole with a grudge jumped me, came from behind.” He sounded like he didn’t care, squirming away from Mizuki’s touch, “woke up two hours later with a blinding headache and this beauty.”

“I told you to take better care of yourself, you’ll get yourself killed if you’re not careful,” Mizuki advised, sounding too much like a lecturing parent for both his and Sly’s liking, if his disgusted expression was anything to go by.

“Wouldn’t that be a pity,” he replied absently, raised eyebrows saying it would be anything but, and Mizuki was about to object when a finger placed on his lips silenced him. “I came here to get fucked, not for small talk, we gunna do this or what?”

“So demanding,” but Mizuki’s smirk matched Sly’s own now, letting the blue haired boy pin him to the wall with his body, smaller in size but no less willing or able to dominate if he really wanted, it wasn’t like the tattooist would stop him anyway.

“I just know what I want,” Sly replied, nose inches away from his neck and breath fluttering across his cheek in a way that made his breath pause and stutter because oh wow now he was so close he realised he wanted this as much as Sly, licking his lips eagerly.

“And what’s that?” His voice was a whisper, a light breath of air between them and he had just enough time to take in Sly’s tiny, pleased exhale before their lips connected, answering him in the only way Sly knew how, because he wouldn’t admit he wanted the bartender in words when actions were so much easier to explain away. Kissing back whole heartedly because he might love fucking but he loved the way Sly kissed more than anything, needy, hungry, passionate and desperate like he was thirsty and the bartender was an oasis he’d been seeking for days, parched and longing to just wet his lips. Mouth soft and rough and biting against his all at the same time, tongue flicking at his lip as if asking for permission he never would audibly, lips hot and wet where they slid against his in a way so practiced he saw it in his dreams, frame for frame.

Kissing was when he made the softest noises, almost hidden deep in the hollow of his pale throat, escaping as gentle moans and whimpers he only gave when he was like this or being teased, dripping wet and begging for Mizuki to just fuck him already. Body pressing against him firmly and letting the bartender stroke his hair and pull him in close from the small of his back, allowing tenderness they never did when the heat of the act caught up with them.

It was intoxicating, heady pleasure already obscuring the bartenders good intentions and blanking his mind of where they were and what time it was, no longer caring that his team would miss them soon, and although Tio would reassure them they were okay, they still might come looking. No, he was lost in Sly, in the well-practiced flicks of his tongue and the knee suddenly in between his muscled thighs, rubbing against his dick so well he groaned against his mouth, feeling him smile and it was like he’d taken a shot, burning the whole way through his system. Then there was a hand worming it’s way awkwardly into his jeans, grabbing and squeezing and lights flashed behind his eyes because shit he’d always worked fast but he was embarrassingly hard already and he hadn’t realised how much he’d been craving his touch. Sly swallowed his gasp down, detaching from his lips already, too early, bartender almost chasing him but knowing he’d just laugh at him, or call him desperate when really it was his fault he ever got this way.

Then they came back on his neck, sucking harshly somewhere he knew people could see but fuck he couldn’t bring himself to push him off, to tell him to stop being a prick and to fucking get on with it, because he didn’t care about the marks. Ignoring what his team might think, he gripped Sly’s hips hard, yanking him in close so their crotches rubbed hard and savouring the breathy choke on his neck, teeth biting down hard and-

“Ah, fuck,” it hurt so bad it was almost good, he knew it was going to be a huge bruise, purple and yellow and black, figuring he could just say Sly punched him and he missed, knowing nobody except Tio would ever even imagine any different. He was good at multi-tasking and sometimes Mizuki forgot that, unbuttoning his flies even as he decided to just mark his entire neck, bartender aware he couldn’t talk this away but figuring he could hide from the team for a couple of days then blame it on somebody else.

He only had fairly small hands so he couldn’t wrap them round both of them very effectively, but he tried his best and Mizuki groaned anyway, turning them so Sly was against the wall and pressing against him, wrapping his hand around their dicks and listening to Sly chuckle breathily as slick wetness spread down their shafts. He could feel warmth begin to grow in his belly as he felt himself swell to full hardness, Sly breathing hotly against his neck and moaning into the skin occasionally, soft pleased noises he couldn’t help but find infinitely arousing.

But that was enough, he wasn’t planning on coming like this when he could actually fuck Sly properly, sucking at his neck when he couldn’t resist not making a mark to match his own, leaving his neck wet with saliva and relishing the whimper he made when he scraped his teeth across the junction of his shoulder without pressing down.

“Turn around,” he ordered instantly, jeans slipping down his legs as he turned, bare ass revealed and so perky Mizuki couldn’t help but just dig his fingers into it and squeeze it, hearing an almost yelp spill from Sly’s lips and a pair of unimpressed yellow eyes glaring at him a second later. His stare died the second Mizuki shoved fingers into his mouth though, focusing on running his tongue over them, sucking them into his throat and laving over them with spit, dragging teeth across them as he pulled them out.

 But he knew what his intention had been and the second the fingers were gone he was pressed into the wall, Mizuki’s dick pressing against the cleft of his ass, breaths burning at his neck as he leaned in close to bite at his earlobe. “I already did it,” he gasped as Mizuki’s finger circled his ass, slipping inside easily with plenty of room to spare and he bit his lip hard against the urge to groan lustily because oh wow that was hot, but that also implied Sly had been planning this, knew he’d cave, and he didn’t know if he liked that.

“Fuck that’s dirty,” he whispered, nosing against Sly’s neck and ear, listening to his breathing come unsteady and faltering as he spread his cheeks and nudged his dick against his already stretched out hole, entire body taut as he waited for what he needed. “You’re such a slut.”

He wasn’t sure if the whimper was a result of the derogatory comment, or because he chose that moment to finally slide his dick inside and it popped past the ring of muscle so easily he exhaled low as he held Sly’s hips hard in place, no doubt bruising. He paused to breathe and to let Sly adjust even though he knew he wouldn’t really want or need to, waiting for him to start shifting impatiently, until he rolled his hips a little and leaning in close to his ear.

“Do you like that? Hm? When I call you names?” He didn’t reply and Mizuki knew if he could see his face he’d probably be glaring in annoyance, not liking it when the other got the upper hand, especially when he’d initiated this. He tried to move again and Mizuki pressed forwards, his breath hitching hard as he pushed deeper into him and he was pressed against the cold wall, breaths coming heavy and uneven as he was left there, desperate and without being given the stimulation he needed. “Tell me, or I’ll leave you here like this.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I would,” he was smiling now, because shit he always relaxed into this so easily and now he’d got Sly right where he wanted him, even if he hadn’t realised he’d wanted that at all, he was more than happy to take advantage now. “You’re so desperate, coming after me in the street like that. And you took me in so easily, have you been thinking about this? About dragging me into an alley and-“

“I fucking like it, okay! Hurry up and fuck me you asshole,” he would have yelled it if he didn’t know there was a fairly busy street nearby, hissing it for the bartenders sake rather than his own, because it sure wouldn’t be the first time he’d been caught with his pants around his ankles or in some other compromising situation but Mizuki put everything at stake by doing things like this.

He laughed then and Sly was too busy focusing on how it made the hairs on the base of his neck stand up to really register the grip on his hips loosening as Mizuki obeyed his orders, sliding out and back in too slowly for either of them to be satisfied, teasing him even now. But a street fuck was not meant to be some drawn out thing with any kind of technique, no, it was meant to be messy and fast and dangerous, to be a rushed, hurried desperate thing but the only desperate person here was Sly himself.

“You can do better than that,” he needn’t have said anything, because the bartender was growing impatient now too, never able to really commit to tormenting him enough, letting Sly prop himself up against the wall with his still clothed arms and doing the work himself, pressing back onto his dick. He let Sly work for a while, watching his back arch and staring at the place where his dick disappeared into him, spreading his ass lewdly so he could see the pucker of muscle which swallowed him up.

But, nice as it was to watch Sly so desperate for him, he wanted to join in himself, knowing the building warmth from this wasn’t enough, would take too long and increase their risk of getting caught, although he had to admit that idea was becoming oddly appealing to him. Maybe that was the lure of outdoors sex, the fear of being discovered, it was that which encouraged him to grip Sly’s hips and fuck forwards every time he went back, pressing all the way into him and almost certain Sly had made a guttural sort of groan, drowned out by his blood pulsing in his ears.

He hadn’t meant to be quite so rough, so forceful, but Sly wasn’t complaining as he pushed into him so hard and fast he could barely breathe, bartenders face buried in his neck and breath heavy on his shoulder, sweat trickling down both their faces. They heard somebody walk past once, just once, and Mizuki had frozen in a sudden wave of regret because the terror of getting discovered was too much when he really thought about it, but Sly, like the asshole he was, just kept moving, reaching around to grab his hip and silently implying what he wanted.

But then they were gone, had walked past and not heard, not felt a desire to examine this abandoned alleyway, and they were back to it and already it was almost too much, slap of skin and ragged breaths the only sound until Sly began trying to speak and Mizuki knew he was close, was begging to be pushed over the edge.

“Mizuk- Ah, _fuck,_ ” he didn’t let him finish his thought, hand slipping between him and the wall to grab at his dick, so far left alone and his body jerking backwards into him, grinding the head of his dick against his prostate and something that could have been dribble dropping onto Mizuki’s hand as he stroked him a little too fast, a little too hard.

“Ah, God Sly you’re so-“ He had to pause to grunt then, Sly was deliberately clenching around him and it was a little too amazing to not acknowledge, managing to catch his breath and finishing his train of thought, too filthy for him to ever say normally but not bothering him now. “What are you going to do, hm? Walk round with my cum dripping out of you? That’s so dirty.”

He was apparently very into the whole dirty talk, degradation thing, whimpering and gasping for breath as Mizuki didn’t slow down, clawing at the wall for some kind of grip, legs wobbling and he would have fallen in the second it became too much and white splattered the wall if the bartender wasn’t holding him so hard. Fucking into his wrecked body and riding through his orgasm, doing exactly as promised and finishing buried deep in him, thrusting a couple more times, weakly now, wiping sweat from his brow and supporting Sly with one hand around his waist as he pulled out.

He redressed quickly, they both did, no romance here, Mizuki staring as Sly removed a not particularly clean pad of tissue paper from his jeans pocket and wiped himself clean with such little detail he still grimaced as he pulled back on his boxers.

“Happy now?”  
“Oh extremely,” he grinned, stepping closer and batting Mizuki’s hands away from his belt, bartender growing a little alarmed he wasn’t satisfied to leave things here, surprised when he instead secured it for him, laughing as he met his confused expression.

“Well that’s all that matters after all.”  
“Sure is,” then with a fleeting kiss on his lips and the smell of sweat and sex thick in his hair, he was gone, Mizuki left to roll his eyes and try to make himself look reasonable before stepping into the streets, wondering what Tio would have to say to him later.


	9. Wax play (Your own kink)

“Wax?”

“Wax.”

“Like, hot wax, from a candle?”

“Mm-hm,” Mizuki just nodded, licking his lips and praying Sly would allow this as he did most other things, thinking absently that if he liked being sliced open at the point of orgasm then a little melted wax was surprisingly vanilla.

He thought it over for only a few minutes, then his smirk thinned and his eyes were piercing through him, Mizuki swallowing thickly and wondering if maybe he was going to regret this, knowing Sly wouldn’t just let himself be played with without retaliating.

“Alright, do your worst.”

“I plan to.”

 

* * *

 

It took preparation of course, though not much, basically all he needed to do was buy candles and work out what sheets he wouldn’t care about having to bin afterwards, having read online that wax was a bitch to clean. He hadn’t considered that maybe there were special candles designed for this sort of thing, that burned at lower temperatures, just knowing he wanted one in either red or black, something that would stand out on his skin.

He wondered if the wax would leave marks where it had run across his body before setting, if there’d be pretty red trails across his ribs and stomach, if he’d whimper when it dripped across his nipples. He’d jerk away, surely, if he let it fall onto his dick, would swear in a low, breathy voice, maybe growl, perhaps shove him off and hiss at him that he’d gone too far even as he enjoyed it, if things would derail after that.

He had to wait a little while to find out, because Sly’s visits were impromptu and unscheduled, in fact it was three weeks after he’d proposed it that the managed to try it out, assuming Sly was usually too horny to be teased, not thinking that he might be nervous, unlikely as that seemed.

 

* * *

 

“You know, if we’re gunna do this, we may as well go all out,” Mizuki didn’t know if he liked the sound of that or not, raising an eyebrow at him as he reached into his bag, removing what he recognised immediately as hand ties in black, satin fabric. “I wanted to get actual handcuffs, but they’re harder to steal.”

“Huh, you know my headboard isn’t like that, right? I can’t tie you to anything,” he wondered now, for the first time ever if opting for a solid fabric headboard had been the best idea, even if it did mean the bed never made a single creak when they fucked. No, a wooden slatted headboard, or better, one made of metal would have been perfect, he could have attached restraints to that easily, tied Sly down spread-eagled and he would definitely have had no objections.

“Don’t have to, just tie my wrists together,” oh well that was a pretty image, Sly, naked underneath him, trails of wax across his skin and in dark droplets on his chest, squirming but unable to push him away even if he wanted to, unable to grab onto anything. “But, that’s not all.”

He handed him something then that had been mixed into the wrist ties, unfolding it and realising what it was, “a blindfold?”

“Mm-hm, if you’re gunna torture me I wanna enjoy every second of it, don’t you agree?”

“Hm, I rather suppose I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Take your time why don’t you.”

“My lighters not working.”

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” his squirming was admittedly very amusing, writhing about with his wrists tied and unable to see a thing, Mizuki well aware of what he was planning to do but deciding it was more entertaining to just watch. “Use this you useless prick.”

“You’re awfully sweet today, Sly,” he smiled serenely even though the other couldn’t see him, taking the lighter that was messily flung at him, checking it would light and not surprised when it did instantly.

“Get bent,” Mizuki had of course chosen just that moment to light the candle, Sly’s foot coming within a centimetre of whacking him straight in the face, feeling his hair flutter as it whizzed by at a fast enough speed to stun him if not draw blood too. But he acted fast, candle safely on the bedside table, red wax not melting yet, his hands moving to pin down Sly’s hips and one of his knees pressing into his calf so he couldn’t kick out again, knowing he’d try again.

“Oi, stay still asshole or I’ll end up burning your dick off,” an empty threat of course, but worming around while he poured hot wax onto him would only end badly and the last thing he wanted was for Sly’s willingness to end with having to cool down painful burns. This was meant to be titillating, not torturous and he intended to keep it that way, Sly already a little hard, presumably just the result of being tied up and the half-hearted messing around they’d done before he proffered the rope over and let himself be blindfolded.

It was appealing, of course, to have Sly half naked on his bed with an almost-erection, but a little unnerving at the same time because he never seemed to enjoy being out of control and this display of trust was remarkably uncharacteristic.

“Sounds kinky,” but of course he had no deeper thoughts other than getting gratified as soon as he could, squirming a little as Mizuki shifted, watching the first drop of red begin to slide down the candle and assuming it was ready to use. Picking it up carefully and asking if he was ready because damn he wasn’t a complete monster, he should have expected him to reply with something scathing. “Obviously, asshole, now hurry the fuck up.”

Despite his confident words he still tensed a little as Mizuki moved, picking up the candle and watching the pool of wax wobble in the strange, half liquid way only wax could, tilting it and holding it a fair distance above his skin, knowing that way it would have time to cool a little before it hit. It looked pretty as it fell, wax gathering and falling suddenly down onto his skin, jerking a little under him and inhaling a shaky breath, not saying anything or reacting so strongly that he’d stop, second drop falling a little further over, right on his breast bone, red splattering into a burst of red on his white skin.

His ribs were scattered with red wax now, hardening into small perfect circles or running messy lines down his sides where it hadn’t dried quite fast enough, stomach speckled with it and skin around each area very pink with the heat of it. The next drop was from a little lower, knowing he was okay with that now as he just made strange half whimpering, half groaning noises that spoke neither of pleasure nor pain but of some strange plateau in the middle.

He was well covered in the dots but Mizuki wasn’t content yet, shifting where he straddled his lap and intentionally rubbing his ass over his boner if only to ensure he was still enjoying himself, not stupid enough to comment when he was rock hard under him.

But his nipples, raised in pretty pink circles, no, they needed to be splashed with wax too, for it to run down them and match the rest of him, candle barely a third burnt down and still burning strongly, flame growing larger every time the pool of wax was emptied onto dirtied skin. So, in the spirit of adventure and weirdly morbid curiosity, he let the drop fall and heard the first less than pleased response he’d heard thus far, Sly jerking rather hard under him, probably more in surprise than anything.

“Holy fuck-“ He cut himself off with a hiss, stomach concave as his ribs rose and fell harshly, having neither expected nor been prepared for it, Mizuki just pausing for a moment to let him continue, waiting to either be told off or, well, just to be told off really. “ _Shit,_ do that again.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, asshole, I’m a fucking masochist does that really surprise you?”

“I thought you were a sadist,” Sly probably thought they’d paused to have a discussion, continuing replying as he let another drop fall, cutting him off halfway through as he jerked again, back arching off the mattress and whining.

“I’m both, fuck, Mizuki maybe you’re the sadist,” he laughed then but it was breathless, grinning in such a pleased way he knew there was no way he wasn’t enjoying it, just lifting up his hips so the bartender could slide off his boxers and regard his dick, flat against his stomach and swelled with blood, tip pink and slick with pre-come.

Now this made him nervous, regarding the candle absently then the sensitive, flushed skin, knowing there was no way he’d enjoy having hot wax dripped all over his junk, but then he didn’t think he’d enjoy it at all so maybe Sly was just different. But he wasn’t dumb enough to just tip the candle up over his dick, not at first, Sly going quiet except for breathy noises as he let it trickle lower down his front, contrasting the thin strip of hair that led downwards to his eventual goal.

He almost seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation, and whether that was good or not Mizuki didn’t know, but the next drop travelled a little faster than he’d expected, a little farther, just brushing his turgid skin and his breath hitching then freezing again. He hadn’t said no, and he knew Sly was definitely the type to express displeasure, so he held the candle high again and let the next drop fall right in the middle of his shaft, splashing over the thick vein that ran up the underside.

He whimpered then, straining at the ties on his wrists for the first time and squirming on the sheets, letting Mizuki’s hand on his hip keep him still and biting at his lip, trying to stay quiet as another drop fell and his toes curled into the sheets as his legs tensed up.

He’d been doing one drop at a time so far, but now he let the well of wax empty completely over his dick, sliding down the length and hardening on the way, streaking against his balls and doing what Mizuki could only describe as panting, whining like it hurt but not stopping him.

But he’d tipped the candle too far and the wick had gone out, frowning because he didn’t much feel like stopping now, wondering what would happen if a spot of hot wax fell right onto the head of his dick, wondered if he’d cry out or if he’d do that lovely wriggling thing again like he was trying to get away. So he grabbed the lighter and of course even Sly’s was malfunctioning now, clicking it over and over and flame dying before it could catch, boy under him catching his breath then frowning as his sensitive ears picked up the noise.

“Now what the fuck are you doing?”

“Candle went out,” he explained shortly, wondering if he should leave to find another lighter, knowing he had a drawer of at least six in the coffee table next door, it wasn’t exactly like Sly could stop him, registering the hardness between his own legs and surprised he was that sadistic.

“It’s fine, I- I think I’ve had enough,” he’d caught his breath now but his words were uncertain, Mizuki picking a circle of wax off his stomach and admiring the pink of the skin underneath, feeling hot on his fingertips and smirking even though he couldn’t see it.

“Oh, can’t handle any more?”

“Just shut up and fuck me, asshole.”

 


	10. Mutual Masturbation

“Having fun?” The voice spoke so suddenly, so out of nowhere that he almost squeezed his dick off, stopping his absent movements and jerking up rapidly, all previous relaxation gone and just glad it was only Sly who lingered in his bedroom doorway. That still didn’t stop him from grabbing the covers to hide himself, light sheen of sweat on his forehead drying tackily as he just stared, slack jawed, at the man who had been watching him so voyeuristically.

“What the actual fuck, Sly? Are you trying to frighten me into ripping my dick off?”

“Nope, that wouldn’t be much fun for me, would it? But there’s no need to stop on my account,” he’d entered the room properly, as if he’d gotten permission instead of having been barked at in utter horror, taking a seat on the ottoman in the corner and just regarding him calmly.

“Believe me, there is. You seriously need to stop letting yourself in, you have issues.”

“I do? Who’s the one masturbating at 2am like some horny teenager?” He stared at him as if he genuinely had a point, as if there was no issue with his own behaviour, as if he hadn’t been stood in his doorway, watching him wank off for fuck knew how long.

“I’m not joking, you seriously need to get out.”

“Aw, come on I came all the way here and you won’t even let me watch?”

He froze then, because why was he even surprised by things like that anymore? He knew already Sly was a deviant of amazing proportions, he really shouldn’t have expected anything less, just swallowing and trying to work out how horrified that idea made him. “You want to watch? What am I saying, of course you do.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, and you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much, I’d hate to interrupt,” he’d leaned forwards on the chair now and the bartender didn’t do much but laugh lowly at the bulge he could see in his jeans, because of course he’d be getting off on this.

He paused to consider this, how strange it would be to do something so private, so oddly shameful, in front of somebody, supposing he was glad it hadn’t been somebody else to catch him because he definitely wouldn’t have been able to form words had it been. “You too then.”

“Me too, what?”

“If you’re watching me I get to watch you too,” he wasn’t sure it was a compromise he could rationalise even a little, but it would make him feel a damn sight better and might even be interesting, seeing if Sly was as rough with himself as he liked Mizuki to be with him,

But instead of looking annoyed or anything negative, he just snorted a laugh, “obviously, I’m not enough of a masochist to just watch you and not jerk off to it.”

He said it so casually he was a little taken aback, just blinking in surprise, regarding him as he lit a cigarette lazily and tucked his fingers into his hoodie sleeve, “you have to be naked too.”

“Fuck off, not my fault you wank off completely naked like some kind of weird exhibitionist. Or is that was owning your own place does? Let’s you be all showy about it? Honestly, have a cheeky tug under the covers like the rest of us.”

“That is way too much information.”

“Besides, I’ll get naked when we’re done,” he smiled almost sweetly then, but Mizuki knew better than to believe his innocent act, mildly annoyed he wouldn’t just get naked now and help him deal with the erection he was still sporting under his hastily grabbed sheets. But he supposed putting on a bit of a show now was sure to guarantee more fun later, just shifting a little nervously, sitting up further on the pillows behind him and supposing he did make masturbation a bit more of an event than was necessary. “Go on, as you were.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” he grumbled, Sly just nodding earnestly and making him chuckle disbelievingly again, shaking his head and feeling incredibly exposed with eyes on him, wishing he’d been at least a little clothed, being spread out like this was bizarre. But still he wormed one hand under the covers to touch himself and even that was wrong, it felt weirdly perverted now, like he was trying to be sneaky about it, Sly just licking his lips and eyes focused intently on his slow movements, hidden by red sheets.

“Properly, bartender, so I can see, or maybe I’ll record this and you’ll get famous,” he’d actually lifted his coil then and although Mizuki could sense a bluff, he also wouldn’t put it past him, removing the sheets and trying to hide, ineffectually, behind his hands, Sly’s hand lowering and eyes laser focused in.

He was staring so intensely he could feel nervous sweat breaking out anew on his chest, really fighting the urge to squirm or conceal himself, sighing and stopping because Jesus this was a really private thing to be doing in front of somebody. “I know the point of this is for you to watch, but it’s really fucking weird having you stare at my junk like that.”

“Oh relax, prude, I’ll watch your face instead, how’s that?”

“Could be worse,” the ideal situation would be for Sly to either leave him alone to actually finish what he’d started, or to join him on the bed that now felt like a stage, and help him out somehow, he at least knew he had several methods at his disposal right now to make this more fun for both of them.

It was better, admittedly, but the prolonged eye contact, or rather Sly just looking at him in general, was new for them and weirdly intimate even as nothing about this could be considered that since Sly had crashed into his apartment and watched him wank off like some kind of escaped sex criminal. But yes this was definitely preferable, and his own eyes were flitting over Sly as his hand regained confidence moving over his shaft, wondering if it would be better to rush to get this over or whether that would make Sly demand even more.

That was a stupid question, of course he’d be unhappy if he rushed to completion, he was the kind of sick fucker that would want to savour something like this, and he did seem to be, tongue darting out to dampen his lip as Mizuki made a soft, involuntary noise, his following swallow thicker than it had to be.

He was relaxing into this now and he knew that was a mixture of stupid and very advisable when your chosen sexual partner was Sly Blue, watching the other now and self-consciousness fading as he watched his trainer-clad feet almost squirm into the carpet, legs tensing as he squeezed his thighs together and savoured the friction.

He put on a good show it seemed, Sly giving up on the pretence he wasn’t enjoying it, relaxing back into the chair instead of sitting forward and one hand squirming messily into his jeans, tugging his belt undone and biting his tongue as he touched hot flesh for the first time.

It was very strange, to be masturbating and to be watched, let alone to know that the other, the original voyeur was now becoming as much an exhibitionist as Mizuki was, touching himself at the sight of the bartender touching himself and in doing so leading Mizuki on.

He was suddenly far more focused on Sly than he was on his own embarrassment, watching the light flush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears spread down to his neck and chest, watching him bite his lip and jerk the tiniest bit as he unbuttoned his fly to touch himself better. His own hand was moving with muscle memory and not much else at this point, working over his shaft as Sly gave up on trying to have the upper hand and wriggled amusingly until his jeans were pooled around his upper thighs and his dick was exposed to the cooler air.

Mizuki really wasn’t sure if it was good that he’d been near to finished when Sly arrived or not, because he really wasn’t sure how he felt about coming so early compared to Sly who’d only just begun and surely couldn’t be anywhere near. But he also knew if he slowed his hand down Sly would complain and he didn’t much want to deal with that right now, liquid exhilaration flowing through his bones as half lidded eyes watched him so intently. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips and Mizuki followed the motion, imaging it flicking in the tiniest kitten lick across the head of his dick, groaning without realising it and head tipping back.

It felt good, to touch himself like this, and to be watched made it feel even better, daring, dangerous, the lack of shame empowering and being able to watch Sly, see how hard he jacked himself and hear gross, wet slicking whenever his hand slid from base to tip. It sounded filthy in the room, silent but their heavy breathing and the occasional moan or whimper, pleasure knotting hard and tight in his stomach, feeling it rise and almost unbearable.

“You better let me fuck you after this,” he managed to pant, Sly actually laughing, cutting himself off with a whine and such a dirty noise Mizuki jerked again, dick throbbing and hot under his fingers, tightening his fist because he didn’t want to bother holding out now.

“Obviously,” he’d never been one to really savour masturbation, mainly because unlike Mizuki he didn’t have a nice, cushy apartment of his own where he could be sure he’d be undiscovered, he just stroked himself to completion as fast and efficiently as he could. So now was no different, knowing Mizuki was trying to hold back and seeing the muscles in his stomach tensing and contracting involuntarily as he slowed down every time he got close to finishing. “Don’t piss around, I wanna see you cum.”

Mizuki groaned again then, long and dirty because Sly had a filthy mouth and he had to admit he wanted to see Sly cum too, to hear what noise he’d make when he pleased himself alone, wondered what it was he thought about normally. “God you’re a slut.”

He’d forgotten how much he liked being called that, so when his hand slipped on his length and he moaned it was too much, Mizuki's back arching off the bed a little as he closed his eyes and just let the pleasure overwhelm him. He was pretty sure his grunt had been the most unattractive thing ever, hearing his breathing getting more erratic as the friction of his hand got too much and cum splattered up his chest and hand.

But Sly had obviously disagreed, opening his eyes to see black pupils blown wide in half closed eyes, his hand moving even faster, slick noises filling the room and his breathing hurried and laboured, coming almost silently and lips parting into a stilted breath as liquid shot all over his hand, whimpering as if it was too much as he slowed his hand to a stop and flopped bonelessly into his seat.

 

Then there was silence, Mizuki had to catch his breath after all, to try and go over the events that had just happened and to try and memorise every second of Sly into his mind for future masturbation material. But then he laughed a little disbelievingly and Sly’s returning smile was almost warm, shifting to watch him wipe his stomach clean and pull the covers over himself, “happy now, sadist?”

“Hm, I suppose you put on a good show, maybe you even deserve to choose a reward,” he’d grinned then, tucking himself back into his jeans and snatching a tissue off his bedside table to wipe his hand clean with, grimacing as he dumped it unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Oh? That sounds nice,” Sly looked at him expectantly as he lowered himself onto his lap, bartender covered up by sheets now and pausing to consider what he could want.

“Hm, well I think it’s only fair now that you give me a show too.”

“How’s that?”

“Strip,” he let the p sound pop at the end, surprised with how sexy he managed to make it sound, realising only then what he wanted and knowing Sly would never object, not if it was for him anyway.

“Oh, you want a strip tease?” His smile was lecherous and a little surprised, a little nervous if anything, holding out a pinkie as he spoke. “Get me drunk and we’ve got a deal.”

“It’s a deal,” and the pinkie promise sealed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ [minky-way](http://minky-way.tumblr.com)


	11. With Toy(s)

“That is not going in my ass.”

“Oh come on bartender, where’s your sense of adventure?” He was just met with a disparaging raised eyebrow and a frown, almost anxious olive eyes flickering from his face to the toy he held in one hand, waggling it at him just to savour his irritated tut. “I’ve used it loads of times, it doesn’t hurt.”

“You make me bite you til you bleed, your definition of what hurts isn’t one I trust.”

“You’re no fun. Okay, so we’ll compromise. If you do it, I’ll…”

“Before you even try, there’s no point promising something sexual because we both know you’d do anything anyway.”

“Fine,” he bristled a little, the plug lowered down onto the bed and Mizuki wondering quietly how Sly had even known where it was, swallowing a little thickly at how damn weirdly shaped it was, almost round in one place before it tapered out smoothly. “I’ll let you call me babe.”

“You can’t stop me doing that, try harder.”

“Hm, let me think, what could you want? Romantic night in, candle lit meal, rose petals and gross shit like that?” Mizuki just snorted at that, amused both at Sly’s clear amusement even suggesting it and his feigned excitable hand movements, shaking his head because he knew Sly would never do something like that and he’d never really been the type for something that cliché either. “Or...”

“Or what?”

He seemed to hesitate for a second, swallowing a little nervously and blurting it out too fast, “I’ll tell you I love you.”

He regretted it the second it was out, it was obvious as his eyes dropped away and his fingers picked at his sheets, the tattooist frowning because that seemed like a bit of a low blow even for Sly and he didn’t think he appreciated his feelings being played with like that. Comfortable as things might be with them now, there was still no denying that they weren’t exactly the most conventional couple and even with Sly’s new warmth there was still nothing as strong as love there.

“And do you?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, smile actually apologetic, but then the almost honest minute was over and his grin was wide and playful again. “I just wanna stick stuff up your butt, come on, it was so _boring_ last time we fucked.”

“Your screaming said otherwise.”

“Bitch, I don’t scream.”

“Did you just call me a bitch?”

He didn’t respond, didn’t even hear him, speaking right over him as if he hadn’t heard his half amused objection, rolling his eyes as if Mizuki was some kind of terrible exaggerator when they both knew Sly was plenty vocal. “You aren’t that good. But come on, just try, how do you know if you don’t?”

He paused for a minute, regarding the vibrating plug in Sly’s hand and supposing that a little extra stimulation might be nice, well, nice wasn’t the right word but the girth of it was still somewhat off-putting and he sighed exasperatedly even as he agreed. “Fine, but if I get some kind of haemorrhage I’m entirely blaming you.”

“Really great at sexy talk, aren’t you?”

He just received a scathing look and decided to drop both the plug and the topic, just grinning wide and so utterly pleased Mizuki had even agreed that he couldn’t be mad long.

 

* * *

 

If somebody had been in the apartment that moment, ear pressed to the door and listening, they undoubtedly would have been both amused and horrified I equal measure, conversation occurring in the room beyond far less sexy than expected.

“I would like to be able to sit down tomorrow, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Trust me, I’m not could you jus- Jesus fucking Christ! Are you trying to rip me a new asshole? Because that’s what it feels like right now!”

“Oh my god I would never have suggested this if I’d known you’d whine so much.”

“There’s a reason I always top.”

“Yeah, cause you’ve got a pathetically low pain tolerance.”

“I’m pretty sure sex isn’t supposed to hurt.”

“Depends how you like it.”

“Not like this! Holy fuck Sly jus- No, I give up! Take it the fuck out Jesus mother _fuck.”_

And just like that, the topic, and the plug, were dropped once more.

 

* * *

“Wanna try it again?”

“I guess, but not with that. I’ll say this for you, you’ve got a big ass.”

“I’m flattered,” his tone was nothing of the sort, flat and blunt and Mizuki laughed as he realised how that had sounded, waving his hands in correction and apology.

“No, like, its kinda impressive, what you can shove up there.”

“It is one of my talents,” he was beaming now, half joking but actually taking that as a compliment because he guessed it was pretty cool. “So did you get an alternative?”

“Mm-hm, and don’t make any dumb comments about how small it is, alright? I’m not used to shoving things up my ass.”

“Okay, so show me,” Mizuki did then, opening his drawer and handing over a small, still packaged, vibrating butt-plug in a see-through blue rubber material, Sly unable to hide his unimpressed expression as he regarded it. It couldn’t be more than 5 inches long and was so tiny at the tip it may as well have not existed, as for width? That too was pathetic, no wider than two moderately sized fingers and a damn sight smaller than Sly would even consider worthwhile. “I mean, at least we won’t waste lube with this.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?”

“Sure do.”

 

* * *

 

“So?”

“Is that full power?”

“Yeah, pretty shit right?”

“I mean, it’s okay.”

“It’s literally about to come out,” Mizuki shifted a little then, considering that he’d been on all fours with Sly staring intensely at his asshole too many times lately, equally alarmed as the toy slipped free easily and he realised that didn’t bother him. “Fucking hell, you need something bigger this is never gunna work and I don’t want it falling out and getting gross ass juice on me while you’re fucking me.”

“Gross ass juice? You’re such a child for somebody so depraved.”

“I don’t know what that means, now go get your coil and order a better one, this is a piece of shit.”

For a third time, the plug was dropped, but this time the topic was not, and after half an hour of arguing, disagreements and more than a little glaring, a new order was winging its way to the bartender whether he liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Jesus fuck- Sly, fucking- Don’t move it _Jesus_!”

“Don’t move it as in, I’m about to rupture your spleen or as in you actually like it this time?”

“As in, I’m getting used to it.” Without any hint or warning of his following actions at all, Sly suddenly turned it on, and of course he didn’t slowly increase the vibrations, he turned the dial as far as he could and laughed aloud when Mizuki yelped in sudden alarm. “Holy- Jesus Sly are you trying to give me a heart attack my god, that’s- Ah, fuck-“

“Good, right?”

“Shut up and get over here so I can fuck you.”

He snorted then, but obeyed nonetheless, changing position from behind the bartender to in front of him, not even allowed to enjoy the view as he was pulled into a kiss and laughed against his mouth as he had to pull away to groan a second later.

“God, this is the best thing ever.” His moans turned more guttural as Sly, seemingly fully pleased just to see him having so much fun, reached between them to take hold of his dick, stroking along it firmly.

“Told you so. But I don’t think you have the stamina to fuck me, hm?”

“Fuck you,” if he hadn’t been panting as the plug vibrated just short of his prostate, he might have realised Sly wasn’t mocking him this time, just rolling his eyes and continuing to lazily move his hand across the turgid flesh there.

“Get on your back.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m in a generous mood, now do it or I’ll dig my nails into your dick and I know you don’t like that.”

“Nobody does.”

“You’d be surprised.” He didn’t get time to retort though, because he was lying on his back now as requested and Sly was kissing at his neck, the change in position having moved the plug so it slightly rubbed him just where it needed to if he shifted his leg just so. But of course that was stopped the moment Sly clocked it, knee pressing into his thigh and stopping him from getting the stimulation he craved now, whining loud and not even caring how needy that was as Sly just nibbled at his pulse and thumbed the wet head of his cock.

He just shut his eyes, surrendering to the odd but enjoyable feeling of something not only in his ass, but also vibrating, hard plastic not uncomfortable now as he got used to it, really wishing Sly would move his damn leg or do something other than half-heartedly jerk him off. He got his wish fast though, one of them at least, surprised to feel wet, open mouthed kisses trail from his neck and collarbones down onto his chest and stomach, opening his eyes to regard him in mild confusion.

“What’s with the weird affection?”

He detached then, and of course he did, frowning at the mere idea of showing fondness let alone at it being pointed out so bluntly, insincere glare fading into a smirk as he thought up an answer he could excuse his behaviour with. “Like I said, I’m feeling generous. Besides, maybe I like seeing you all worked up.”

He huffed a weak laugh then, voice too deep and guttural on the exhale for it to show anything but the lazy, building pleasure throbbing through him all the way to the tips of toes that curled lightly into the sheets as Sly gave him a look warning not to interrupt him again. As reward, or possibly punishment, he really wasn’t sure, Sly licked a teasing circle around his nipple before flicking his tongue over it in a kitten lick that was almost too much stimulation, Mizuki’s exhale thick with lust as he moved away with a grin.

“You know, I think if I stopped touching you, you’d still cum.”

Mizuki wasn’t sure if he agreed with that, but he did object to the idea of Sly just leaving him like this, or even to suggest the idea of such a thing, frowning down at him and jerking a little as his teeth deliberately grazed a hard nipple. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, I’m not going to. This time,” that sounded distinctly unnerving but he was used to such threats from the boy who was back to kissing at his stomach now, nuzzling into the trail of hairs leading down to his dick as if trying to inhale his scent. It was admittedly a pleasing view to have, and he would rather like to save this oddly fond moment for later viewing, that thought leaving his brain as hot lips replaced the hand on his dick. Tongue kitten licking for just a second before Sly sucked lightly at the head and the loudest, most embarrassing keening noise he’d ever heard escaped him, whining as if with no shame even as it flooded his cheeks and he swore the devious bastard was smiling around his mouthful.

He was, as always, a completely cunning, conniving little bastard and even as he began actually putting some effort into his movements, Mizuki knew he was loving this, not only having Mizuki at his mercy, but also at being able to raise all these interesting reactions from him. But at least he was actually focusing now, bobbing his head and not even complaining when the bartender’s hips jerked upwards, unconsciously or not, meeting him as he came down and forcing himself deeper into his throat. But Sly was a good sport if nothing else and despite the occasional gag as he took the tattooist too far, he stayed quiet, hand wrapped around the base of his dick rising and falling with his mouth, gross, sloppy mixture of saliva and pre-cum coating his skin and wetting his lips.

So, that was that, a blow job, pretty standard though they both would admit that a blow job from Sly was a little more than one from anybody else, Mizuki not expecting much else until he groaned again and Sly, the sneaky asshole, slipped a finger into his ass and pushed the toy in a little further.

He yelped. Like a little girl, though that was an odd metaphor to use in such a distinctly not PG-13 scenario. His toes curled and he swore or said something but he couldn’t quite register what under the vision-blurring wave of sudden, intense pleasure that washed through him and made his knee jerk upwards and his hips twitch under Sly’s attentive mouth.

He could see him smirking when his vision returned, having only pushed the plug deeper for a second before removing his finger and letting it slide out to the not-quite-good-enough spot it had nestled in so far. Already it didn’t feel like enough again and if he’d had a tiny bit less pride he would have been imploring, or begging, Sly to push it deeper again and to keep it there, not even needing to do that as he repeated the action again.

This time his dick was pushed so deep into his throat he gagged and had to pull away, coughing with wet lips and saliva streaked down his chin, laughing darkly and so dirtily that Mizuki didn’t even mind the momentary lack of stimulation.

But he was still fucking him with the plug, pushing it only a little deeper every time but still to just that perfect spot, able to feel it moving inside him now and reminding him of the couple times he’d actually been fucked, wondering half-heartedly why he didn’t do that more.

Not that there was time to think with Sly’s mouth back on his dick and his other hand fucking the plug deeper into him, in time with every descent of his mouth, tongue swirling around his head or lathing along the slit, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder.

He was panting now, struggling to not just outright moan like some kind of terrible, low budget porn star, a comparison he’d never really been able to make before but certainly could now, Sly’s performance certainly worthy of the big screen.

Sly knew, he fucking knew how close he was to coming, deep and hot in his throat, and he unleashed his last trump card, mischievous from the very beginning and now, and only now, turning the plug onto full. The already powerful vibrations were almost doubled now and Mizuki jerked down the bed with a gasping moan he knew he’d never live down, almost crying with pleasure as Sly somehow moved his head faster, bobbing on his dick and sucking hard as he fucked into him faster, Mizuki’s vision blacking as orgasm rushed over him and his back arched and he almost couldn’t hear as he finally came.

He didn’t hear Sly trying not to choke as it was unexpected even for him, but he felt his hand continue to stroke along his dick, the plug kept pressed against his prostate now as he groaned and wormed about in the sheets like he was in terrible pain instead of exquisite agony.

 

Then everything stopped at once. The plug was switched off almost abruptly and the sudden change made him groan softly, exhausted and skin beaded with sweat as he opened his blurry eyes to see Sly wiping his mouth dry and with tears in his eyes from where he’d taken him a little too deep.

The hand on his dick was elsewhere now, regarding the toy absently before ditching it onto his sheets and head tilting to the side as Mizuki’s head flopped back onto the sheets.

“Let me guess, you’re too tired to fuck me?”

He laughed again, chest heaving still but managing to realise the situation, pleasure making his limbs heavy and the smell of orgasm in the air, “afraid so, but I can offer some damn good cuddles.”

It took him a minute to realise it was a joke, then he laughed, a harsh bark of amusement at his own expense, lighting them both cigarettes before lying down next to him to mock him, curled up so close they both knew Mizuki’s words hadn’t quite been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ [minky-way](http://minky-way.tumblr.com)


	12. Lazy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cheated with this but I'm trying to make this realistic so?? Sorry not sorry I guess

“I’m not moving.”

“Fine, you don’t have to,” a bleary, comfortable yellow eye regarded him, rolling back into its socket as the owner shifted a little in warm sheets and left a soft, sleepy yawn escape from his mouth, Mizuki just staying silent, waiting for his gentle scathing.

“You really don’t understand how sex works.”

“And you really won’t have to move.”

Another stare, this one a little blank and fading into reluctant interest as he managed to sum up the energy to shrug, nestling into the pillow they’d been sharing and lifting up his side so Mizuki could slip an arm underneath him and around his middle. “Alright, do your worst.”

“Such confidence in me,” he murmured against his neck but it was half hearted, this was calm and relaxing and warm, in fact he felt the temptation to not bother begin to overwhelm him, feeling the secure laziness Sly must be and debating giving up with his efforts. But he knew Sly was waiting for him to do something and he’d rather spare himself the inevitable mocking he’d receive for not performing properly, or for not even trying.

Besides, there was something oddly enticing in how willing he was to let this happen, to lie there in his bed and be almost cuddled, a total contrast to their first meetings and many of them since then, only recently having relaxed into him and given up his childish pride.

“If you’re just going to lie there I’m going back to sleep,” he’d murmured it so low he almost sounded unconscious already, at least halfway there if not more, body limp against his and limbs lying still and heavy against the sheets.

“Sorry,” he smiled then, into his neck where the skin was soft and only lightly dappled with bruises from the night before, tinted yellows and greens, gentle bruises now, the only ones he ever seemed to have these days and quick enough to fade. He just took a second to savour this stillness, wondering how long it would be before it would be too much and Sly would disappear again, labelling the bartender a domestic sap and himself a gullible idiot. But he was certainly getting impatient now, or perhaps just curious, worming backwards so his entire body pressed against his and shifting his head to expose his neck better, poking at the fingers over his stomach.

“Mizuki, do something,” considering how reluctant he’d been to be a part of this it was a little odd how encouraging he was now, helping to pull his shirt up a little so the tattooist could get to his stomach and chest, trailing his fingers over it slowly. The command had been pretty vague but he had a good idea what Sly wanted, it was open to interpretation after all and it was an awful shame to see Sly’s neck and collarbones so very unmarked.

It was nice, being able to start out soft and more importantly than anything else, to start out sober, not hazed with a druggy fuzz or stumbling with peals of drunken laughter or anything else, no stench of smoke in the air or bloodshot eyes with pupils huge or shrunken impossibly tiny. Now he could just lie against his still back and feel his breathing remain steady as he kissed at his neck, softly at first, just a brush of skin and a nuzzle of his nose, knowing Sly would probably fall asleep without complaint just as much as he’d take part in much the same way.

So he shut his own eyes and wormed their legs together, Sly’s toes always cold where they curled against his warm calf, wrinkling against the skin and settling comfortably as he moved his hand in small circles across his lower stomach. He had a growing pad of fat there now from good meals and being cared for, letting himself be cared for, finally filling out his jeans and previously sharp hip-bones no longer digging into Mizuki’s hands.

He’d worn pyjamas that night for once, it was creeping closer to winter and he was still both a less than ideal weight and the type of person who’d rather suffer the cold in silence than admit he couldn’t sleep or cuddle up to Mizuki to sap his radiator-like warmth.

The cotton drawstring was easy enough to undo with one hand, a skill he’d only recently discovered he had and which had been utilised many times since, usually in scenarios like this on the rare days Sly acted more like boyfriend than fuck buddy. His lips were parted on his neck now and he smelt of baking again, a sign of having been at his grandmothers recently and a trait he always noticed followed him after but was never mentioned, inhaling vanilla and sugar and warm dough and closing his lips over his pulse point, nibbling and soothing with flicks of his tongue.

The first sound then, a soft exhale of air, almost more a contented sigh than a moan and so honest Mizuki repeated the action to hear it again, this time accompanied by a hum of contentment and the roll of his shoulder back to expose the curve of his neck and shoulder.

“Turn around,” the noise that greeted his statement was so childish he almost laughed, a groaning whine of disagreement as he did no such thing and instead snuggled into the pillow almost in objection to the mere idea.

“Why?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“You said I wouldn’t have to move.”

“Please?” He was the one whining now, deliberately sounding as pathetic as possible and waiting for Sly to either tell him to man the fuck up or to give up and roll over, sure he was rolling his eyes and debating leaving to nap on the couch instead.

“Eugh, you’re such a sap,” but he rolled over anyway, lethargy of his body not in the mildly annoyed speech, raising an expectant eyebrow at him when he just smiled, adjusting his arms and leaning in to kiss him just after he rolled his eyes and scowled weakly. His morning breath wasn’t the best but Mizuki didn’t mind, just glad he was too sleepy still to try and speed this up the way he normally would, enjoying this slow, lazy pace they were setting, the almost tender meeting and parting of lips.

Even Sly was soft now, the usual hard angles of his body loosened like putty under his fingers, still smooth with the shower of the night before and this moment between them so still and serene the only word Mizuki could use to define it was intimacy.

But even now he was too tired for this, not tired though, that was coffee and anger and snapping irritation, he was sleepy, which was nuzzling and bedding down into soft sheets and pushing Mizuki’s hands away from his lounge pants with a low murmur he couldn’t quite hear. But morning wood could wait and Sly was hardly the type to say no to sex at any point, Mizuki content to just slip hands into his shirt and let the sound of his breathing and wait until they woke up properly to do anything more strenuous than just exist.


	13. With food

“This is going to ruin my sheets,” he figured he definitely deserved the dirty look he was shot then, too busy focusing on the slow trickle of cold liquid down his side, making him want to squirm uncomfortably but not really able to with his hands tied. Instead he observed the steely glare of the individual whose idea this had been, because apparently they were at the stage in their ‘relationship’ where they were readily sharing kinks, though he had to admit he’d been remarkably reluctant to partake in this one.

  
“Wanna lie on the floor instead?”

  
He actually paused to debate that, more to annoy Sly than anything, watching a vein bulge in his head with amusement and realising rapidly that his carpets had been a damn sight more expensive than a new duvet cover would be, 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton or otherwise. “Not really.”

  
“Then shut up and let me lick syrup off you.”

  
“You’re so sweet, do you even need the syrup?” Another dark stare, but this time it was accompanied by a squirt of the chocolate syrup he’d decided would be perfect for the job, lying on his chest in sticky trails that just made him wriggle at their cold gloop.

  
This felt weirdly like punishment and he had to admit that when Sly had remarked using food he’d assumed he’d meant the bartender would be eating off him, not the other way round, plus Mizuki had never had a sweet tooth and with the amount Sly had coated him in he felt almost sorry for him. But his subtle hint that he was significantly not into this didn’t really work and Sly just rolled his eyes instead, scooping up some sauce on one finger and licking it off with too much enthusiasm, humming as if surprised at how much he enjoyed it.

  
Now that, Mizuki could get on board with, suddenly wanting to suggest he just made Sly a huge ice-cream sundae and get to watch him devour it, biting it back because that was very odd and watching somebody eat a banana sexually got old fast and so too would anything else, kitten licks to the spoon or not.

  
“So, how do I taste?”

  
“Like chocolate sauce, so it’s a big improvement,” he was going to retort with half-hearted anger then but the need died as Sly ducked his head, hair already tied back in a pony to protect it, and licked a line of syrup off his stomach and he grimaced instead.

  
Far from being the sensual experience Sly had expected and Mizuki had doubted, it was gross, the syrup felt horrible already and the wet, warm tongue gliding across his skin was bizarre because in no other context would Sly licking his stomach be anything but worryingly inexplicable.

  
But he guessed if Sly liked it, he’d shut up and deal with it, breath hitching a little when he licked cream off his nipples despite how debauched and ridiculous that made him feel, it felt okay, but then his skin was left glistening with saliva that rapidly went cold and dried and he wanted to shrivel up and die. He wondered if maybe women were more sensitive to this kind of thing, or if maybe somehow his muscle had meant he couldn’t feel anything but Sly’s tongue on him, reminding him nastily of the few times he’d held snails, and at least they were cute.  
But he stayed quiet and after less than ten minutes Sly stopped, glanced down to his boxers where his dick lay calm and relaxed, then back up to him, and spoke, “this doing anything for you?”

  
“I mean, it’s nice, I guess.”

  
He hadn’t wanted to tell the truth if Sly had been excited to try this, but he wasn’t stupid and caught on immediately, lip twitching into a small smile as he regarded the mess he’d made of the bartenders torso. “That’s a no isn’t it?”

  
Given permission, it didn’t take him long to respond and he should have known Sly wasn’t the type of person to be offended by the truth, inclining his head and grimacing actively for the first time, not hiding his repulsion at how fucking sticky he was. “It’s pretty shit I’m not gunna lie.”

  
“Thank fuck. Eugh, I feel sick,” he even sounded sick and for a moment Mizuki felt a horrible rush of adoration for him, because that slightly whiney, childish voice was incredibly cute and he just wanted to rub his tummy until he felt better, blinking away that odd image in favour of suggesting a second, cleaner option.

  
“Shower sex?”

  
He thought on this for merely a second before he reached up to undo his hands, ties having been utterly useless when none of Sly’s ministrations had made him so much as wriggle, shrugging at him with a relieved smile. “Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ [minky-way](http://minky-way.tumblr.com)


End file.
